Her Best Chance
by romanticangel92
Summary: Post 2x10, Spoilers. Months after the events with Hydra, Raina and Cal, Skye is still adjusting to her new reality and the way her team views her now. When Ward reappears in her life, he offers her a chance to getaway despite the way they parted. Skye finds herself unable to refuse him. SKYEWARD.


Her Best Chance

Skye/Ward

Written by RomanticAngel92

Coulson and the others didn't understand.

After the events that had led to Agent Triplett's death and Skye's rebirth as some sort of super human (she had always been a huge fan of the real superheroes such as Captain America, Iron Man and the Black Widow but there was no way she was classifying herself as someone among their league, how could she possibly?) , the others had given her time to recoup and to allow events to truly sink in. They waited patiently for her to tell them what had happened down there, why Trip had died. The truth was that she didn't know. The words that Raina spoke echoed through her mind "only those who are worthy" but whenever she thought of them, she felt constantly angry with whoever had thought of creating such an evil device. Trip hadn't deserved to die, he had been worthy to live but the device thought otherwise and he died whilst Raina and Skye burst forth from the stone as totally new beings.

She had eventually plucked up the courage to tell Coulson what had happened down there, that she now had the ability to make the Earth shake and to shatter objects from the inside out. He had been kind, fatherly to her as always but he had ordered Simmons to run tests on her to find out why she was like she was, what had changed in her DNA. If that had been it, Skye might have been able to accept that and move on but over time it was increasingly obvious that the team viewed her differently. Simmons walked on eggshells around her and Fitz looked at her like she was a foreign object, which she was in a way. Mack treated her like she was something wrong, she remembered the way he spoken of Coulson with contempt at the idea of following an alien for a boss and realised that he was uncomfortable with her, clearly thinking she was an alien herself. May didn't act any differently around her but that was May, she would never let on what she really thought or felt.

The last straw for Skye came when her father turned up on one of their missions to kill Coulson. Skye had tried to interfere but it had only made her father angrier and he had turned on them all. She created an Earthquake, hoping to push him away from Coulson and the team but since her emotions were running high during the moment, she caused a more powerful wave than she had intended to and it led to May breaking an arm after crashing onto the ground and Simmons hitting the wall and falling unconscious from the impact. Her father had looked at her knowingly while Skye had turned to see the horrified look that Coulson was shooting her way.

"I told you that they would never understand, accept you for who you are but I do. I love you, Daisy, please come with me and we can leave all of this behind us".

"I will never go with you even if I don't belong here anymore" Skye had spat back before grabbing her gun out of its holster and shooting her unsuspecting father in the shoulder. She took advantage of his shock and began to run out of the tunnel that the team had been lurking in. She faintly heard Coulson calling out her name but she ignored it. She had seen the scared look in his eyes like she was some sort of uncontainable weapon and he had unwittingly realised her worst nightmare, that her family would view her as something dangerous like the O84 that she was.

She felt tears burning the back of her eyes but she pushed on, not realising how far she had run into she was out of the tunnels and in the middle of the empty fields that they had landed in. "Great idea, Skye" she scowled to herself as she realised that had no means of transport out of their except for the bus. "Now what do I do?".

"Need some help?".

She spun at the question and turned to see Grant Ward standing there beside a jeep. His hair was longer than when she had last seen him, when she had shot him down, and he wore the same leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans that he always seemed to wear. Beside him was a woman that looked exactly like May except she was partially disfigured. Skye glared at Ward with open hostility. She had just had a battle with her father, realised that her team were afraid of her and now Ward had decided to turn up for who knows what reason. Maybe he had arrived with her psycho of a father. "Not from you. What are you doing here, Ward?".

"I've been tracking you for a while now, I'm shocked Coulson didn't notice".

Skye thought of how few moments she had spent with her former boss and friend lately and she realised that she wasn't shocked at all. "Things have been hectic".

"Sure" he looked at her as if he didn't believe her and she couldn't blame him. She hadn't even tried to sound convincing. "Look Skye I came looking for you because I knew your father would be here. After the last time you were with him, you put were in danger and that was my fault. I know that. I don't want to make the same mistake so I'm asking you to come with me".

The inhuman eyed him wearily. "Why should I and how can I trust you? After all I did try to kill you the last time we were together".

"I know but I don't care. I expect you don't want or need my forgiveness but you can have it anyway".

"Are you kidding me?" Skye scoffed, the tears she had been holding back now openly leaking down her cheeks. "You forgive me for trying to kill you? You really don't care that I shot you when you were unarmed and clearly only trying to help me".

"I've had time to think and I realised that what I did was reckless and selfish. I just wanted you to look at me the way you used to before Garret happened and that messed things up even more. I've made way more mistakes and worst decisions than you've ever made in your whole life and that's just in the past two years. I can't hate you, Skye, I could never hate you".

"I have powers".

Skye was surprised that she had decided to blurt that out to Ward of all people. He didn't even bat an eyelid at her confession, completely unsurprised. Obviously he was aware of what happened.

"I hurt Simmons and May down there".

"It wasn't your fault. You were trying to protect them, weren't you?".

"How do you know that?".

"Because even though you may think you don't know me, I know you Skye".

"So you don't care that I'm a freak?" Skye snapped. "That I could shatter you from the inside out?".

"No" he shrugged even though his sidekick took on a decidedly more wary stance towards her.

"But you didn't answer me why I should come with you?".

"Because Coulson and the others are putting you in danger by freaking out about your change. Your dad's crazy but he was right. You shouldn't be with them when they can't accept who you are now".

"They do accept me" Skye said, defending them. And they did, it wasn't as if they wanted her locked up somewhere (unlike with Raina who had gone full on cock-coo with her change).

"Maybe but that doesn't mean they don't fear you and while you can sense their fear, it will only hurt you and you'll find it harder to learn to control your powers".

"And you're some sort of expert on this?".

"Not really" he admitted with a small smile. "But I've spent a lot of time with people in SHIELD that had special abilities and read their files".

"So you think my best chance is with you?" she wondered if she was actually going crazy to be considering Ward's offer. This man betrayed her, he had been a part of Hydra! But some part of her remembered that he had promised to be nothing but honest with her since then and he had proved to be true to his word so far. Plus a small part of her that still felt that same old pull to Ward that she used to was telling her that he was her best shot. If she didn't learn to control her powers properly who knew what kind of damage she could do?.

"I think so but it doesn't matter what I believe".

"Okay" Skye blurted out, surprised at herself for how quick she had answered him. Maybe it was just as well since Coulson and the others would catch up with her soon and wouldn't be pleased to see her with Ward. "I'll go with you".

"Good. I'm glad you've agreed" Ward stared at her with an intensity that made Skye feel like she was the most important person in the world. She averted her eyes and approached him slowly. "I promise you, nothing bad will happen when you're with me, Skye, I will protect you".

Skye looked at him for a moment before responding softly, "I don't know why and I hope I don't regret this but I actually believe you".

He smiled back at her, genuinely happy at her words until the sound of the tunnel opening made him glance up. "Quick get in, we better go now".

Skye did as he said and got into the passenger's seat while he got into the driver's and Agent 33 slipped into the back. "Just like old times" Ward grinned at her before setting off and Skye couldn't help but the small smirk that stretched on her lips.


End file.
